Hiei is drunk?
by Hiei Shinamura
Summary: Hiei gets drunk by accident. What will happen if Yusuke and Kuwabara finds him drunk?Read and find out. Second Chapy coming up.R


Shina: I am SO bored so I am going to make a new story. Don't sue me if you don't like it because honestly that is not my problem. ( Enjoy and review.  
  
  
  
Chapter I: Drunk!!!  
  
Hiei: Aahh!! I love cookies. There so yummy and good. *looks at a cookie and throws it to the other side of the kitchen* But they suck with out milk. I NEED MILK!!! *runs to the refrigerator and grabs the box of chocolate chunk cookies* these chunks look like crap, but its good *stuffs three cookies in his mouth*  
  
Kurama: Mother, I will bring your cookies now, please wait.  
  
Hiei: Wa wa za!!? (What was that!!?)*swallow* Wait, Kurama doesn't know I'm here!!! I better hide *looks at the cookies* I think I will take only one, yes, one more.  
  
Kurama: *opens refrigerator* That's odd. I got this box an hour ago and there are only two cookies left. Suitchy!! Were you eating my cookies again?  
  
Suitchy: NO!!! I'm on a diet.  
  
Kurama: That's odd. I don't remember buying a katana.Hiei!!  
  
Hiei: What? Ops!  
  
Kurama: Don't tell me you were stealing my food again.  
  
Hiei: No I wasn't. *from his cloak, 10 cookies fall*  
  
Kurama: I can clearly see that. Leave my cookies alone.  
  
Hiei: They are meant to be eaten.  
  
Kurama: By whom?  
  
Hiei: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Sorry. I couldn't sustain myself.  
  
Kurama: What ever. Hiei I am getting very mad at this, stop this nonsense at once.  
  
Hiei: I, I promise I will not do this again.  
  
Kurama: I hope you keep your promise, Hiei.  
  
Next night.  
  
Hiei: These cookies still taste weird without milk. Wait, I swear I saw Kurama mixing milk with more milk, I didn't get the reason why but, what ever. In this season of winter he always does that weird mix thing. *He opens the refrigerator and spots a bottle with a white liquid similar to milk* It smells odd and strong. Maybe its home made milk. Oh well. *he starts to drink the liquid and starts to fell odd, but he did not stop to drink. He finishes the bottle in a second. He felt his neck burning like there is no tomorrow* Umm, (hiccup) I think I better go (hiccup)  
  
Kurama: Mother, I'm home. Oh wait, moms not home yet. What the!!  
  
Hiei: Hyyyyy!!! Umm, how are you!? I was just about to go and say hy to that cat over there, but I see you're here, lets say hy together. HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!  
  
Kurama: Umm, Hiei? That's a turtle. Are you alright!?  
  
Hiei: Of course I am Koenma, but I really needed to ask you if you are Botans lover. I don't know, you're a little to (hiccup) short for her, but.  
  
Kurama: Hiei. I'm Kurama!  
  
Hiei: Oh, sorry Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, are you, no, you can't be. Hiei, are you drunk?  
  
Hiei: Honestly Yusuke, you really are a little crazy. Me, drunk!! Impossible (hiccup)  
  
Kurama: Oh no!! *he runs to the kitchen and finds an empty bottle of eggnog with EXTRA rum* it's, ALL GONE. The eggnog is gone.  
  
Hiei: What's egg knock? Is that the game when you take off your underwear and someone throws a baseball at your nuts? I WANNA (hiccup) PLAY!!!!  
  
Kurama: I have to cure you from this state immediately *Knock knock* who's there!!?  
  
Someone: Meshi!!  
  
Kurama: Meshi who?  
  
Someone: Yusuke UraMESHI!! Now open up!!  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, I'm craping my pants off here.  
  
Yusuke: AAHHH!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: I'm just kidding Urameshi!! Sheesh!  
  
Kurama: Umm, just a sec. Oh Hiei, what to do with you? I know!! Hiei, wait for me out side, stay out side until I say it's safe. Understand?  
  
Hiei: Okay!! (Hiccup)  
  
Kurama: Ok, don't move from there. *he leaves Hiei in the back yard* Now to answer that door. Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara. Come in.  
  
Kuwabara: FINALY!! Bathroom!!!  
  
Yusuke: Oh Kurama, you are my best friend, you know that, right, RIGHT? You are my best friend and so is your beautiful DVD system, SO, can I use your DVD player?  
  
Kurama: All that speech for that? Yusuke, there is no hope for you. Sure, you can use it. What will you see?  
  
Yusuke: How about, THIS movie?  
  
Kurama: What!!? It's about THAT discussing game? Eww, no!  
  
Yusuke: Oh come on Kurama! Don't be a baby, we are in proper age.  
  
Kurama: That is like, the smartest thing I ever here coming from YOUR mouth.  
  
Yusuke: Hey!! I say many smart things in my life. *the door slams open* what the.  
  
Hiei: Honey, I'm home. Oh wait, I'm not married. (Hiccup) At lest, not yet.  
  
Yusuke: Hiei? You look pail.  
  
Hiei: Oh, I vomited a weird dress in the back yard.  
  
Kurama: OH SHIT!!! My aunts wedding dress!!!!! *runs to the back yard*  
  
Yusuke: Hiei, you sound drunk.  
  
Hiei: I am not (hiccup) drunk.  
  
Yusuke: Oh my god, you are SO drunk.  
  
Kuwabara: OH MAN!!! My ass, I though I was having a baby.  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara!! Hiei is drunk!!  
  
Kuwabara: What? AH!! He's drunk!!? Ha, haaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Yusuke: Hey, I have an idea.  
  
Kuwabara: What is it?  
  
Yusuke: Lend me your ear.  
  
He starts to tell Kuwabara many things in his ear. Kuwabara laugh and then the both grabbed Hiei and ran off. Hiei woke up in the next three days, naked, in the bed.  
  
Hiei: What, what is this? Why am I nude?  
  
Botan: Hiei, be silent, I'm trying to sleep.  
  
Hiei: WHAT THE!!!? *holds a pillow to cover himself and stands up* what is the meaning of this!!? What are you doing here, with me, and, NAKED!!!?  
  
Botan: Oh, you silly boy.*giggles* don't tell me you forgot the AMAISING night you just gave me? It was, so romantic, so pationent.  
  
Hiei: What!!? But, I never said, I wanted, I don't want to, I.  
  
Botan: Hiei, are you alright?  
  
Hiei: *the rays of the sun that entered by the window bounced from a golden ring and blinded Hiei* What is this? *he looks at his fingers and sees a golden ring in his ring finger* Oh shit, I'm married. IM MARRIED!!!?  
  
Botan: Yeah!! With me.  
  
Hiei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's the end for me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NOT BOTAN!!!!!!!  
  
Botan: What!!? You jerk!!! *slaps Hiei and walks to the bathroom*  
  
Hiei: I have to get out of here. *grabs his clothes and leaves*  
  
He runs to Koenmas office.  
  
Koenma: Oh, hello Hiei. How is your marriage with Botan going?  
  
Hiei: I am NOT married.  
  
Koenma: Oh, it hurts me to hear that. Oh well, you can just devours and let me marry Botan.  
  
Hiei: Why am I married?  
  
Koenma: Cause you said "I do", DA!!  
  
Hiei: I don't remember anything.  
  
Koenma: Well, I can help you. But you must promise me that you will leave Botan.  
  
Hiei: You can marry her for all I care. I want to know what happened. Everything!  
  
Koenma: Ok. Go to Kuwabaras house and snatch a tape that is hiding under his bed.  
  
Hiei: Consider it done. *15 seconds later* done  
  
Koenma: Ok, are you ready to see this? You may not be able to handle it.  
  
Hiei: *takes deep breath* Just put play.  
  
Koenma: Ok. Here goes. *takes out a bowl of pop corn and puts play. The tape starts*  
  
  
  
Shina: Left you hanging? TO BAD!! Wait for the next chapter to now every thing that happened in three little days. IM SO LONELY!!! Where is Hiei?* starts to cry*  
  
Koenma: Hey, you still have me!!  
  
Shina: I don't want you!! I want my sexy Hiei. Not a pacifier breath boy.  
  
Koenma: You young people know no respect. You people DON'T know what is sexy. *pops out wearing a man bikini* I'M SEXY!!!  
  
Shina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
